Build the Offering Path
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Harold Anderson is gone but he has left gifts. He's left hope, change, and even grief. Mika has inherited all these, not yet realizing they are tools to build from his legacy. She wants to help those around her, friends, loved ones, maybe even some enemies, all despite her sorrow. It's a lot of weight but she has friends to help her along the way. Mika/Sam Suzu/Matthew Naomi/Erik


So for the last couple years I have been completely obsessed with a game called Seduce Me, a visual novel where the granddaughter of a warlock just happens to inherits his mansion just as five demons go there to crash for a bit. It's a very fun game, and I can't count how many times I've played it over the years. I've been enamored with it since I first discovered it, admiring the cast, the lead and all the talent that went into it. In fact, I consider myself lucky to have been able to donate enough to get an OC of mine put into the second game during the crowd funding event.

I love the story to bits but I felt it could have been spread out a little more, especially since you only get the full story of everything happening if you play multiple times and romance a lot of different people. So I decided to create this little story for it. After all, what else can you do for a game you love so much than write for it? Though I do not consider this a fix it fic. I don't actually change any major story elements, just expand on them and take something from just about all the routes that are available, though there are some changes so it's not just a retread fic either. Mostly, Suzu and Naomi will have much bigger roles in the plot, as well as it being stretched out over a longer period of time.

That being said, I do not own Seduce Me or Seduce Me 2: Demon Wars. Not at all. However, I want to show my support for the game by saying this. If you're a fan of visual novels at all, then get this game. It's a great play and it is free, and the sequel is very cheap as well. There's no reason not to check it out.

Also, take warning. If you've played the game then you probably know but there will be mentions of sex, consenting and abusive. I do not write non-consensual sex but it will be referenced. I will however be writing the full sex scenes between characters so if that makes you uncomfortable know I will clearly mark each chapter that has that kind of content. You can skip those and not miss any plot. Other warnings include mentions of war, torture, death and physical abuse though I will try not to go too far with these elements. Again, the chapter will have a warning if you need to avoid it. Now without further ado, please enjoy the fanfiction!

Chapter 1: Your End, My Beginning

It was amazing how much the rain could make you feel cold. The splatter of water, fat and wet falling from the sky as if the heavens themselves were crying. Mika Anderson hugged her arms around herself, feeling terribly chilled. There was an umbrella being held over her head but somehow the water still was able to find her. It hit the ground and splashed up on her legs. When the wind would shift, even though it was just a small breeze, it seemed to always be able to spray her in the face no matter what direction it had come from. She would give anything not to be here right now, to never have to be here at all.

Though really, the rain had little to do with that.

After all, who would want to be standing at the foot of their grandfather's grave?

Her mind felt fuzzy as she looked down at the stone gray slab, baring a name and date but nothing else. It was so plain, so unmarked and bare. Even as the eulogies were given and the words spoken for the man included love, respected and missed it didn't seem to ring true in her ears. Was it really true? Would her grandfather really be missed at all? Was he being shown respect?

It had been mere hours since she'd heard the news of his passing. With a funeral set up so suddenly, one could be forgiven to think he'd passed several days ago and she'd only just now gotten the news, was getting used to the shock of it all. Would it be a surprise to learn that in fact this beloved figure had been taken from this world only earlier this morning? Gone by morning, and she'd learned during lunch. Now, not even dinner time and he was in the ground, buried and spoken about in the past tense. Alive to dead, present tense to past tense, walking around to in an unfeeling box in less than a day.

There was one good thing about the rain. It was easy enough to hide her tears with its assistance.

Her eyes drifted over to her father and wondered on all of this. David Anderson, holder of a large amount of shares of Anderson Toy Company, their family's company. A man who demanded efficiency and respect in all forms. She didn't have to put much deduction who was in charge of the rushed funeral, of the cheap display. No respect, no mourning, no nothing. There weren't even flowers on the grave and there weren't enough people around to fill their living room.

Never let it be said her father wasted time on such things as actual emotions. He was far too busy to bother for such trifling matters.

Her eyes closed as she tried not to think too much about it. She would pick up the slack. She could go and find her grandfather some flowers on her own. Already she was making a mental note to come by on the weekends to clean his grave and bring him offerings. Mika already knew her dad wouldn't bother with it… though maybe she could convince her mom if she wasn't too busy to come along every once in a while. Her mom often professed love and admiration for her father-in-law. Maybe it would be enough to pry her away from work and show proper respect once in a while.

Mika wished she wasn't here, that this wasn't happening. She wanted to be back in school with her two friends, having lunch and chatting about something. Boys, games, or just food. It didn't matter to her in the slightest. She yearned for Naomi and Suzu, her best and only friends. She wished they were here with her at the very least, to cry with her and let her feel like she didn't have to hide her sadness. She needed someone here who wasn't stoney faced, barely showing emotion. She wanted to be allowed to cry, sob and mourn but also knew what kind of reaction that would earn her.

Was disdain something a lot of people had to worry about at funerals? She found herself wishing desperately she wouldn't have to be to another one in a long time in order to find out.

Eventually the small crowd dispersed. Business suits clung to wet frames as the people walked away and another approached. Mika found herself looking at the older gentleman curiously. A well wisher? A mourner? Had be been late?

Not like her dad had given anyone a chance to even show up with how short the notice had been.

However when he unbound a briefcase under the safety of his umbrella and pulled out a few documents, she had a feeling that wasn't the case at all. A lawyer. Of course.

"About time that you showed up. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to in order to hear this," her father said. "What does the will say?"

Seriously? He was having the will read now? Right over the grave? Did he not care at all his own dad was dead?! Confusion over this blatant lack of respect distracted her so much she almost didn't catch the last part of the will, only snagging her attention when she realized it was concerning her.

"And to my dearest granddaughter, I give my estate. All the furniture and decor that resides within the house shall also be given to my granddaughter."

"What?" she gasped out, barely able to believe it. This couldn't be possible. She was only eighteen years old, not even out of high school yet. She wasn't ready to have an estate, to handle money or a house or anything like that!

"He passed the estate to her? Why am I not surprised?" her father scoffed, breaking her out of her swimming thoughts.

"Dear..." his wife tried, her voice soft and small. Mika couldn't remember a time when her mother didn't sound like that talking to her husband. No surprise, he cut right over her.

"Well, did he say anything about what will become of the next CEO and Chairman of the Anderson Toy Company?"

The lawyer only shook his head and explained the position would probably be going to the Vice Chairman. It made sense to Mika, not that her dad agreed.

"Heh," he chuckled, but the sound was bitter, not joyful. She didn't know if that was better or worse. "Even to the bitter end he wouldn't give in. What a stubborn old man. About the estate… Should we send her there to get used to the building? It'll be a good place for her to live after high school."

"Are we sure we should?" her mother asked, but it didn't sound like a very strong objection.

"Why not? It would be a good experience for her."

"Honey, what do you think?" she tried this time with Mika herself but she was too busy still feeling confused about all of this to even think up a reply. She wanted time to think, to even make sense of this.

It wasn't in the cards though.

"Well, that seems to be it. We'll be taking our leave now. I'm sure the little heiress needs some time to adjust," he stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice and… envy? Was he jealous? Family dead and in the ground, and he was upset because he hadn't gotten a house or any say in who would run the company next? Really?

Her mother raised her voice to that, angrily calling his name, but he gave it as much mind as he had her quiet words. It was like nothing had been said at all as he walked away. Mika felt some gratitude for her mother sticking up for her even if it hadn't done much. When he walked away, he took the umbrella he'd been holding over his daughter's head with him. Not that it mattered much. The water was getting her soaked anyway.

Mika was sure she heard her mother say something, excusing the behavior but the teenager didn't listen much and just asked for more time to say goodbye. All too soon she was left alone with the stone marking her grandfather's eternal resting place. A sob escaped her, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," she whispered. To be completely honest she wasn't sure what she was saying she was sorry for. Maybe it was because of her dad and his lack of respect over the matter of what had only just happened. Maybe it was for having doubts over her taking the estate. Maybe… maybe she was just sorry that he was dead. It could have been all three and more for all she knew. Her emotions were too raw and tender to examine too closely.

She stooped down next to the stone, careful not to put her feet over the freshly patched dirt. She did not want to be disrespectful by stepping anywhere she shouldn't. Water washed over her, and she just let her mind drift. There was nothing to say. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Maybe that was okay though. Her grandfather had always been good at seeing the best in people, even when he had no reason to. She could remember how often she'd gone over to his mansion to visit, how happy he always was to see her. He'd hug her and talk to her, reassure her fears and comfort her through bad spots. He was sweet and affectionate and so very forgiving. Mika's dad was never along for family visits. There was always some poor excuse why, but every time grandpa would brush it off and express the feeling he was sure he would see him the next time.

Sadly, she couldn't recall a single time she'd ever seen the two men in the same room together, much less the same building. If she were a more bitter person she might have blamed that on why her dad hadn't gotten anything in the will for the exception of some stocks. As it was, all she could do was feel sad that whatever burned bridge was between them would never be repaired now. If her grandpa had ever tried to fix it, she didn't know, but she was sure even if he had her dad would have just been there with gasoline and a match.

It was a depressing thought, even for a funeral. Forcing herself up, she went back to the car and climbed in. Her mother said something about dinner, but Mika could only give a soft reply in return. She didn't even remember what she'd said a moment after the response had left her lips. Well, it didn't seem to matter. Instead she just focused on the ride back home and the actions of her dad.

It was still on her mind when they got back and her mom went into the kitchen to see for dinner. Mika approached her father, intent to talk things over with him. She wanted her opinion heard on this.

"It's about time we take off those dreary black clothes," he announced, as if to excuse her before she could even speak. What… what was he talking about? Was that how weak his dodging capabilities were? They weren't even wearing funeral black. They weren't wearing black at all. The funeral had happened so fast she was still in what she'd worn to school and his suit didn't look any different from the ones he always wore to work. Even her mom hadn't been able to change for this.

She chose to ignore his response. He clearly didn't care to even try then she was going to take full advantage and try to weasel something out of him.

Suffice to say… it had been a mistake.

It hadn't started well. She'd just asked why he wanted her to move so soon. It had felt like he was trying to get rid of her. Her grandpa had told her often how her father did the things he did because he loved her but it seemed like he'd only wanted her out of the way now. Why? Because she'd been sad? Because she was a reminder that someone related to Harold Anderson by blood would miss him while his own son wouldn't? Was it because of jealousy? It hadn't felt fair to her or to Grandpa.

In the end it had ended up as an argument. Mika usually held her tongue around him, just like her mother did. If arguing did no good, then what was the point? When it looked like her father started to get upset, she was quick to back off most times. This time though, she either wasn't getting the warnings or was just ignoring them.

It probably didn't matter anyway.

Hearing him talk about her future, what he'd decided for her, that it was for the best, that he didn't want to hear arguments about this… it built something inside of her. Anger started to bubble in her chest, compressing against her lungs and before she knew it, the thought that had been plaguing her all afternoon spilled out.

"Do you even care that Grandfather passed away?" she asked him angrily, her tone becoming fierce.

"Of course I do," he denied with all the conviction of a true born liar. She didn't believe for a second.

"Well, everything seems fine and dandy to you. Things couldn't be better," she spat back.

"Excuse me?" he asked warningly. "I don't like your tone, young lady."

Well, she didn't like how he'd buried her grandpa without an ounce of love or respect. She didn't like how she was expected to act like an independent adult but only on his terms while having to obey him like a child. She certainly didn't like how he couldn't even listen to her or her mother about anything and was tossing Mika out of the house like she was some room mate who couldn't afford to pay rent!

"It's like nothing even happened at all! Like you just ignore the fact that he's no longer here," she said. Her voice wasn't loud enough to be shouting, but it was certainly close. He said something, his tone scolding but she blew him off and continued on like he said nothing at all. A favorite tactic of his. Say what you want, ignore anything you don't want to hear. Well, two could play at that game. "What did he ever do to you to deserve this?"

"Ha!" he laughed, his mirth finally shining through. She'd known it was there, just hiding underneath of his cool exterior. He was happy about this. He was happy the man was dead. "You sure place him upon a pedestal. Like him's some kind of venerated god or something. It makes me sick."

"Is that it? Are you happy seeing Grandfather dead? While everyone was grieving, were you holding yourself back from laughing in everyone's faces? Did you feel just a bit happier seeing him lie in the graveyard?"

The slap came so fast she didn't even think to dodge it. Just one second she was angry, the next she was shocked as her head was whipped to the side and her cheek stung so badly it was like she'd bitten it from the inside. Her father was yelling at her, but it was barely processing in her mind. She wasn't even looking at him as he continued, barely registering his words.

"You don't know ANYTHING! Running your mouth like somehow you know everything that went on, when you're just a little girl that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut! You did NOT know my father! You did not know what he was capable of!"

At least, that's what it sounded like. She wasn't over the shock enough to make sense of anything. He'd… hit her. He'd just back handed her across the face.

She wasn't sure what her mother had heard when she came out of he kitchen, the sound of the slap or the yelling. Did it matter? Probably not.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "What happened?"

She looked over at her father and a look of sadness seemed to cross his features. Was he regretful or was he just pulling an act to look sad over his father now to cover up the argument? Again, it didn't seem to matter. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Nothing… I'm not hungry. I'll just go upstairs," she excused before going to her room as fast as she was able to without running. She didn't want to look like she was fleeing from her father. It would kill her to look so weak and vulnerable.

Her room felt safe, like a sanctuary. It was warm and bright, the rain hidden away behind curtains and just gone from sight. She found herself picking up a mirror to take a look at her cheek, even as tears stung her eyes and she had to will herself not to cry. Would this bruise? Would she have to cover it up with make-up? The idea was kind of frightening.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts but she was glad to hear her mother's voice. It was much, much better than the alternative.

"Are you alright? Your father told me nothing happened but you know your father..." her voice drifted in through the door.

Actually… did she? Did she know her father tight now or at all? They'd always had disagreements but ten minutes ago she would have sworn the man would never lay a hand on her. He wasn't that kind of man. A little cold, yes, but not abusive. Her eyes closed as she considered telling the truth that he'd lied about, telling her mom about what had taken place mere moments ago.

Why though? Would anything happen? She loved her mom dearly but she wasn't known for standing up to him. Oh, Mika was sure this would enrage her and that it might be what finally tipped her off the edge and got her to do something about her husband.

Or… or she would do nothing but give a soft protest and nothing would change at all. She couldn't fix anything even if she did. Mika didn't want to find out which would happen. Both alternatives were bad, honestly. Besides, she was moving out tomorrow. What would telling accomplish? Nothing except maybe an argument between her parents. Not that they ever fought but if anything would cause it then it would be this.

It was not something she wanted to listen to. She didn't have the strength for it right now. She most certainly couldn't handle the other option that maybe her mother would say nothing but another soft and timber protest that could be easily ignored by her husband. Mika would rather live in unknowns her entire life than ever risk facing that horrid truth.

"I'm fine, Mom. Nothing happened," she lied. "I'll eat later. I'm just not hungry."

Further protests did not cause her to budge and eventually she was left in peace just like she'd hoped for. She wanted to take her mind off of what had happened, not dwell on it. Instead she just started packing up her belongings for the move. Better to be distracted, not that it worked well. She didn't have much to bring that she wanted to bother with, just clothes and couple small items. Sure she could grab stuff like pictures or books, but it would just weigh her down later. Best not to worry about it.

When it seemed like solitude would swallow her up though, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as it rang. She snatched it up like a lifeline and answered as fast as she could, relieved to see it was Naomi's number on the screen.

"Hey! Anderson! You there?" Suzu's voice asked loudly. They must be somewhere together. Despite the day she'd had, she was overjoyed. This is exactly what she needed, her two best friends.

"Is everything alright?" Naomi's voice asked, confirming Mika's suspicion about the two of them on the same phone. "We were worried about you, so we decided to call."

Thank goodness for friends. On the worse day of your life if you have someone you can hold onto, it can make it so much more bearable. The deepest wounds can be stitched closed by a caring hand. The harshest worries were always halved when shared. It felt like a small miracle that her friends had reached out to her.

Mika told them the whole tale without a moment of hesitation. The funeral and the death of her beloved grandfather, though she short of the argument with her father. She couldn't share that. She knew her friends. They'd worry and maybe try to do something about it. Suzu was tough enough she might even come over and attempt something. Maybe yell or get in his face. She was unpredictable like that.

For a small moment she sighed and decided to forget it. It was in the past and nothing could be done for it. Her father wasn't abusive. She'd had the right to push him for answers and he did not have the right to hit her but he didn't go around slapping her or her mom. It wasn't like him. As bad as it was, it was better just to move on rather than stir up a hornets nest for it. Being the bigger person here would save her heartache in the long run.

So instead she just clung to her phone and laid on her bed as she spoke to her friends about nothing particular. Bless them, they stayed on the line as long as she needed and kept her company until her eyes were too heavy to stay open. She'd never bothered with dinner but it didn't matter. She'd rather do without anyway, her appetite all but killed.

Eventually sleep called her and after saying good night and a nice, hot shower, she was off to bed. Her mattress had never been so welcoming.

Ironic considering she would probably never sleep in it again, or at least wouldn't for a very long time.

#-#

The next morning her mother was the one to drive her to school, which she was eternally grateful for. She didn't want to face her dad just yet. It was all still too raw, her cheek in pain and covered in powder. She was careful to keep that side from her mom hidden under her hair, just in case.

Explaining the news of the will to her friends the next day wasn't hard as telling them about the funeral but it certainly wasn't easy either.

"So he left me his house and his whole estate," she explained to Naomi and Suzu in the hall, watching the tall and short girl for their reactions. "I'm expected to move today."

"Wait, so you have the WHOLE Anderson house to yourself? Lucky as hell, man!" Suzu cried out.

Naomi looked shocked before coughing to get her point across.

"Quit being so sensitive, Naomi," the short Italian girl said, but her tone was suddenly defensive, probably realizing calling a death in the family lucky was in real poor taste.

"Quit being so vulgar, Suzu!" she shot back.

"Naomi's right, Suzu," Mika said softly. She knew her friend hadn't meant it the way she'd said it, but the words still kind of hurt.

"Aw, man. Come on!" she protested but lowered her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean it, not like that."

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help me feel better," Mika replied with a nod and smile. Suzu had stayed up with her half the night to help distract her from her sadness. She was not about to fault her for one poorly thought comment, not in a million years. "Anyway, I'm going there after school today because my dad… my parents want me to get used to living there."

Yep. That was it. That was totally it. Get used to living there, not kicked out in the slightest. That's what was going on.

"Seriously? It hasn't even been a day since you came back to school!" Suzu protested.

"That's really fast," Naomi agreed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Last night Mika wasn't sure. She really hadn't been but with her friends looking at her in concern, being there for her in their own unique and individual ways, she knew she would be fine.

"Of course," she said, even able to manage a small laugh.

Not that her good mood was allowed to last.

Suddenly Mika felt herself shoved into, nearly falling over. Spinning around as Suzu yelled at who had pushed her, the heiress frowned at seeing Lisette. Great. Just wonderful, exactly what she needed. Tall, blonde, smart and beautiful, Lisette was a girl who could easily own the school and she practically did. They'd been competing since they'd known one another, not that Mika had really cared about it. She could have even been friends with the girl, getting to know her under a similar pressure to be the best. Maybe it would have even happened if the girl wasn't such a snob. Talking down to people, acting high and mighty and pulling rude moments like that shove that had happened just a second ago. It was clear in her little blonde head Mika was a rival and thus had to be treated like dirt.

Anger was starting to bubble in her again, just like it had with her father. Sick, white hot rage began to build more and more as she listened to Naomi try to explain why today was just not a good day to start anything. Not that it mattered. Not that it ever mattered. The same words came from the girls who always followed the stuck up bitch that always did. Insults about Naomi's dad, instigation that Suzu was involved in the mob. These were favorite taunts of the girls who licked at Lisette's heels.

However it was Lisette's honeyed words of false sympathy that really set her off. The girl hadn't even know about the death until a few moments ago and now she was offering false sympathy. Again, like with her father, Mika felt herself snap.

"Stop it. Stop acting like you feel sorry for me," she bit out.

"Huh? What are you-"

"I'm sure you're happy seeing me like this. You have everything you've wanted, and now seeing me like this… Life couldn't get any better," she cut the bully off. She could see through the facade. She wasn't and idiot and she wasn't putting up with it any longer. "I'm sick of it, Lisette. I'm sick of you."

Oddly enough, there was no snappy comeback. Instead she looked almost sad.

"Sorry. His death must have really taken his toll on you," she said as she clapped a hand on Mika's shoulder and smiled, as if offering sympathy. There was no way she believed it but… something seemed off, wrong somehow. She didn't know why but Lisette wasn't acting normal.

However before she could even reply to the false apology, the blonde was walking away as if nothing had happened. It wasn't like her to leave without a snide comeback. What was going on? No way was she actually sorry.

Mika was honestly exhausted by all of it. She saw one of her teachers approaching but since no fight had happened, there was nothing to report. Instead she just let Suzu and Naomi handle it, excusing herself when she saw through the door that her ride had arrived. Waving off an offer from the two to come with to help, she left for the car.

A small amount of dread filled her when she saw it was her dad driving.

"Hey, Dad," she said as she climbed in. It felt fake and awful but what could she do?

"Hey, honey..." he replied. There was hesitation in his voice, tinged with regret. The teen couldn't help but look over at him. Was he sorry for what he'd done?

"About what happened yesterday… I'm sorry for yelling at you. Does your cheek still hurt?" he asked.

"No," she lied. "I'm fine. It's okay."

"I mean it. I never should have laid a finger on you. You're my precious daughter. You're all I have."

It was a good thing she was too tired to still feel angry. Her adrenaline had long since left her. Otherwise she might have said something stupid. Eventually silence fell over the car and she let it happen. She didn't really want to talk anyway. There was no point to it.

For a brief moment she considered asking about her grandfather again. Why did her dad hate him so much? What had happened between them? With his apology perhaps he was feeling bad enough to spill the beans or at least give a hint or two.

No. He'd just get mad again or ignore it entirely. Why fight again? She was tired of fighting and being upset. Her life had been a very hectic emotional roller coaster the last twenty-four hours. She didn't want to see it continue. Instead she just let herself be driven to her new home in silence.

Moments of silence with her father were common. The girl was more than used to it by now.

Eventually the car stopped and she looked out at the mansion. It struck her just how real this was, how final. Her father told her to go in and that was surely his goodbye. With a nod, she climbed out and grabbed her two light bags from the trunk that he popped open for her.

"I'm good to go," she said as she stooped by the window. "Tell mom I love her."

"Alright," he said with a note of finality.

"I… I love you, Dad," she tried.

Was it sad she wasn't even surprised by that lack of response from him? Silence followed her statement before he drove off. There was no shock in her from his actions, but there was regret and hurt.

"Well… bye then," she whispered before she turned to the house. So, this was it? Despite being here before it seemed different now in some way. She wasn't really sure how. Maybe it was just her grief eating at her. This was not her home. It was her grandfather's home. Sure, she loved to visit but to live here? To own it? The finality of it all just pushed down on her, like a weight trying to crush her. Even though her bags felt like they were almost nothing at all, she herself still felt so heavy.

Nothing to be done about it but to go in though. Eventually it would feel normal… maybe.

Her key seemed to jam up a bit for a moment before she was able to get it to turn. The place was old and she had to wonder how well cared for it was. She never saw servants when she visited. Did he take care of this place all by himself? He had been very lively in his old age but he'd probably been slowing down towards the end. She very much doubted he'd be able to stay on top of everything in terms of upkeep for such a large mansion.

Had he really been all alone, no one to help him? Had he been alone when he died?

She shook her head firmly. There had been enough sad thoughts lately to last her a lifetime. She couldn't afford to break down with so much to do now.

When she had more energy she would make a list of things that would need to be taken care of. For the time being, she wasn't going to allow herself to worry about it. She'd find a bedroom, unpack and do her homework. That would leave her with the whole weekend to start handling the housework.

Even if she had all the energy in the world and nothing but bright and happy optimism about her fate though, what she saw when she opened the door would have quickly and rudely pushed it out of her head.

After all, it was kind of hard to think about silly things like cleaning or repairs when five unconscious and bleeding men where laying out on the tiled floor of her new home.

End Chapter 1

Ah, this was a pain to write. First time playing the game I was beyond surprised there was no option to argue more with Mika's dad or tell on him. I really don't like him much or how he acts. True, he's nothing compared to the MUCH, MUCH WORSE father figure in this game, but oh boy does he come in a very close second. I know he says sorry and all, but I'm the type that would have told everyone in my anger.

Still, I admire Mika for not wanting to stir up drama. I tried to write from her perspective as faithfully as I could while adding some more thoughts on what guided her actions and decisions. A few things are just my own opinions on how her family acts around her, like her mom being so docile, but I don't think I strayed far from what canon just showed us.

In any case, next chapter should be more lively and not so sad. I considered skipping this part but meh. It's important to start at the beginning even if it is a bit of a downer. I just hope that I was able to capture the mood of it well.


End file.
